A Demonic Mixup
by Cybercitizen
Summary: In an attempt to restore the life of her husband Gerard, Amélie Lacroix decides to summon a being from the Demon Realm. However, instead of Gabriel, Lord of Souls, she gets... someone else. (Widowtracer, Modern/Demon AU, Smut)


Amélie Lacroix struck a match and lit the candles in the summoning circle which she had drawn on the floor. The only other source of light was the full moon shining in through the window behind her. This was the night: she would summon Gabriel, Reaper of Souls, and the demonic ruler of the underworld. She planned to offer him a trade: her own soul, in exchange for the soul of her deceased husband Gerard.

She opened the old spellbook and laid it on the floor, kneeling in front of the circle. She held her arms out and began to chant in broken Latin: " _Audi vocem meam, unum tenebris. Surge ascendit ex inferno, daemonem fornicationis_!"

Had she spoken the incantation correctly? She didn't know, but all she could do was hope now. It had been two years since she and Gerard had been involved in a car accident, whereas Amélie had been spared, Gerard had not.

There was slight doubt in her heart that Amélie could do this. She looked down at the notes she had written on her pale arm, reminding herself of the deed that would be done. "This is for you, Gerard," she whispered softly.

As Amélie spoke, she saw the chalk circle start to glow and spark into an eerie red fire. Suddenly, the fire grew larger and more intense, burning brightly as it began to rise up in a fiery vortex.

" _Mon Dieu_!" Amélie exclaimed. She'd read that Gabriel would appear in a storm of fire, but she hadn't expected something this intense.

She held her hands over her eyes, the bright light of the flames blinding her slightly. She hoped that Gabriel would soon appear, and this ordeal could be done with quickly.

Just then, there was a soft rumbling noise from the fiery vortex, as a massive explosion of light erupted in the room, followed by a thick cloud of black, dark smoke that filled the room completely.

Amélie spluttered, clutching her chest as the smoke entered her lungs. "Dark one..." She wheezed, hoping Gabriel was there. "Are you there?"

She waved her hands around, fanning the smoke away from her. Eventually, it soon cleared, Amélie's room virtually untouched despite the roaring inferno from moments before. As Amélie looked at where her circle had been, she found a rather unexpected surprise.

At the centre of the summoning circle, sat a young woman, seemingly a few years younger than Amélie. She looked fairly human, pinkish skin, freckled cheeks, but there was something very off about her appearance. She had short horns growing out from her brown hair and pointed ears. She also had deep red eyes, ones that seemed hypnotic to Amélie's sight and she was wearing a skin-tight black outfit that exposed many parts of her torso, including her cleavage.

She grinned, before standing up on two feet and giggling with a voice that sounded like a young British girl. "Sorry luv," she stated in a playful tone. "My boss is a bit busy right now."

Amélie was stunned. Just what in the world was this girl? She had hoped to summon the reaper of souls, but instead, she got a woman who looked like she wouldn't hurt a fly, yet Amélie could sense a dark wickedness about her.

Her body was rather alluring to the sight. Amélie herself, being bisexual, was strangely aroused by her appearance, the glow of her eyes adding to that significantly.

"Who... Who are you?" Amélie stated, trying her best to stand up to this strange being, despite the fact a soft blush crept onto her pale cheeks.

The strange girl smiled, walking straight up to Amélie and stroking her chin with one finger, delicately and smoothly. She then gave Amélie a smirk. This woman was very captivating to her indeed.

"Name's Lena," she introduced herself. "Nice to meet ya, Amélie," she stated, booping Amélie's nose gently before giggling again. She then gazed into Amélie's yellow eyes, smiling. "Oooh, those are rather unique. Never seen a human with eyes like that."

"H-human?" Amélie stuttered. "You are a demon?" She knew she had summoned something from the underworld, but she needed to be sure. Demons were only one of many races that lived in the dark realms.

"Duh," Lena stated. "Didn't my horns give it away?" She then flipped over to Amélie's bed, lying down on her back and sitting in a position like a model on the cover of a magazine.

Amélie shook her head. "But I didn't want a demon. I want Gabriel, Reaper of souls-"

"Master of the unliving, Bane of the damned, yes, yes, yes love, I've heard it all before," the brunette demon finished off. "But it seems you got your incantations a little mixed up... you wanted to summon the Master of souls... but you instead got me... Mistress of Lust."

"L-Lust?"

"I'm a succubus, sweetheart," Lena cooed, grinning at Amélie again with a mouth of pearly white teeth. "Maybe you should've paid more attention to your Latin lessons at school."

Amélie sighed. "Oh damn... now I'll never get to say goodbye to Gerard."

The demon rolled her eyes. "Oh please don't bother with that," she remarked. "Seriously, I know all about you and him. Trust me, he's already hooked up with another wrench down in hell. Happens to every sinner down our way. Adultery is such a dark temptation."

The French woman's heart sank. All this effort would have been for nothing now. Gerard had left her, for some harlot in the pits of hell. She shed a few tears. "No... how could he?"

"Because he's a man, and human men are such bastards," Lena remarked. "Don't cry love," she stated. "You were better off without him anyway. Plus, he's already suffering for his sins anyway."

Amélie then scowled, her sadness quickly replaced with the emotion of anger and hatred. "To think... I was going to save him... Now, I don't care. He can rot in hell like he deserves!"

Cackling like a witch, Lena agreed. "Oooooh, feistiness! I like that in a human."

"That lying, cheating, son of a bitch!" Amélie swore. "I hope the flames down there make his cock shrivel and drop off!"

"Yes!" Lena cheered. "That's the spirit, my dear! Cheer on the torture of the mortal men!" She grinned. "Let it all go." She leaned forward and stroked Amélie's chin. "Let it all go."

Taking a few deep breaths, Amélie calmed down, letting all her emotions dissipate into her being. Perhaps it was better that she hadn't summoned Gabriel after all. She had gotten closure with Gerard now, knowing of his sins. But then part of her felt lonely now, that she had spent all these years loving a man who had simply left her for another.

Lena could sense this. This sense of emptiness, a heart yearning to be filled, a place she would gladly take within Amélie's person. She slithered over to her like a serpent, wrapping her arms around Amélie's waist, purring softly.

"Hey, Amélie," she whispered. "Tell me... how would you feel about a woman being your next love? I mean... Men are scum after all, but us ladies, we respect each other."

"I... I don't know," Amélie admitted. "I've never really been with any women before. But, women do have better qualities than men. They are more honest and don't act like pigs. They are kind and gentle so much more beautiful.

"Spoken so truly," Lena told her. "Now come here you. Let me show you what love between women is all about." She then turned Amélie around and quickly planted her full lips onto her partner's, kissing her passionately and beautifully.

Amélie's golden eyes widened in surprise, shocked by the sudden touch of Lena's lips. She wasn't expecting some so sweet and tender to be with her this evening, but in a way, this felt strangely right. Soon, Amélie closed her eyes and softly began to kiss Lena back.

The succubus smiled into the kiss. She could feel the lustful heat from Amélie's body, the desire for this was apparent in all its forms. She was going to have a delicious meal this evening and Amélie Lacroix was the main course.

Moving onto the bed, Lena started to slide her hands up Amélie's shirt, continuing to kiss her sensually. She removed Amélie's top, and then her bra, pulling out her soft C-cup breasts. She pulled away from Amélie's lips and started to kiss down her neck, cupping those beautiful mounds.

"Ahhhh..." Amélie sighed, Lena's kisses sending shivers down her spine. She could feel the base of her vertebrae tingle with a wonderful sensation as the brunette's fingers, removed her pants and underwear, gently squeezing her plump, pale rump.

Lena continued kissing Amélie's neck, travelling down to her breasts and kissing the French woman's cleavage.

Another moan emanated from Amélie, the tall woman threading her fingers through Lena's hair. She had never been taken by a woman before, but now she would gladly be with women for the rest of her life.

Purring in delight, Lena then pushed Amélie flat onto the bed, pinning her down. She grinned at her, her red eyes glowing with a strange demonic power. "I'm going to take you Amélie."

"P-Please be gentle..." Amélie requested. "My... pussy is very sensitive."

"Oh, I will be," Lena agreed, before getting her head down and starting to kiss Amélie's stomach.

The pale woman tried to move, but suddenly found herself tied to the bed with strange chains made of a dark, unearthly metal. She was fully restrained at Lena's pleasure.

Lena wiggled her finger at Amélie, chiding her. "Ah, ah, ah, I want you to enjoy this, luv," she cooed, before she finally found herself face to face with a wide pair of lower lips, spread apart by her own fingers. The folds were dripping with juice which she would gladly taste.

She got her head down, kissing Amélie's pussy beautifully with her mouth, letting her warm, wet tongue into the French woman.

Amélie bit her lip. She could feel Lena's tongue bathing her insides, the energy from the sexy succubus flowing through her own body, draining her of her strength. Never in all her life had she gotten a fuck as good as this. She then looked at the chains, then at Lena. She blushed deeply. Although she would never admit it, she had fantasized about scenarios such as this.

Her head lolled back, her mind lost amid the waves of sexual pleasure.

Lena was still devouring Amélie's clit, her tongue deep inside the pale french woman. She kept eating her out, sliding her tongue expertly through her body. She found the ones who felt a genuine attraction to her the most delicious.

Her tongue absorbed the sweet spirit energy from Amélie's body, her horns glowing softly from the sustenance she was taking in.

Amélie pressed her hand on Lena's head, gasping for air. She breathed softly, trying to contain herself. She wanted to climax soon, but Lena wouldn't let her.

Lena kept her tongue deep inside Amélie, taking a moment to look up at the French woman in heat. From her thoughts, she had seen Amélie as a strong, firm woman, but thanks to her ways, she'd been broken down and was now her little pet.

"Ohh..." Amélie moaned. "Lena... Don't stop please... don't you dare stop..."

Spurned on by Amélie's words, Lena kept eating the beautiful woman, her tongue travelling deeper into Amélie and finding her g-spot. She let her tongue rub against that area of Amélie, pressing against it tightly.

Amélie could feel the urge rising within her. By all the powers that be, she was going to climax. She bit her lip tightly, wanting to feel the rush over her body like a tsunami.

Her succubus lover could sense, and she kept up the pressure on her end, eating Amélie out completely with all her tongue and lips.

Finally, after being taken by Lena, Amélie came, her French voice moaning a melody of wondrous pleasure as she came into the succubi's mouth. She felt juices run out from her folds, the chains tightening ever so slightly.

Lena lapped up Amélie's fluids, her dessert for the evening. She purred as she looked up at Amélie with a loving gaze. She felt proud of herself, for having helped the French woman see the light.

Amélie breathed softly, before blushing at Lena. "That was... the best fuck I've ever had."

"We succubi have that way with ladies like you," Lena chirped, kissing Amélie's lips and removing the chains with a click of her fingers.

The French girl snuggled up with the Succubus, smiling at her. "Could you stay with me a little longer?"

Lena giggled. "Sorry love, a demon gal's work is never done... but if you're interested in more fun." She winked. "You know how to summon me."

"Indeed I do," Amélie agreed, before kissing her new love farewell.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Succubi seem to be a theme around here xD First, Harley Quinn gets turned into one, now Lena and in an upcoming fic, Anna too! It's a Super Succubus Bargain Sale TM. Anyway, hope you enjoy this little smut me and matty made. See ya next time!


End file.
